Darker and Darker
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Continues from the wedding. Michaela and Sully consummate their marriage on the trip to Denver.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Darker and Darker

As soon as the door shut on the rocking train, Michaela looked up into Sully's desire-filled eyes with an anxious smile on her face. Wasting no time, Sully put an arm around Michaela's waist and pulled her close to press his lips against hers. They were alone, and alone felt wonderful.

Pulling away for a moment, the newlyweds smiled at one another, knowing that soon, they would become one for the first time. This experience was completely foreign to Michaela, but knowing Sully's heart, she knew he was going to make sure not to hurt her.

He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her up to hold her as if they were walking across the threshold. She let out a gleeful giggle, and he smiled, knowing she was his wife and was about to be his in every sense of the word. On the other hand, he was giving a part of himself to her that he'd only shared with one other woman in his lifetime, but this time it was different. This time, he knew he'd found his soul mate.

Sully walked over to the bed, carrying her beautiful body in his arms. Before he put her down, he gave her another sensual kiss, and the first sparks of passion ignited desire inside of Michaela. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced or felt before! He put her down upon the bed, never breaking their kiss. As her hands moved to gently caress his back, his mouth kissed along her jaw line, and his fingers brushed against her neck.

As his lips moved to her bare neck and shoulder, his hands moved to start to unlace the back of the gorgeous wedding gown that Michaela was wearing. God, she was amazing, and he couldn't believe this was it. He'd longed for this moment, pictured it in so many ways, but now that it was actually happening, it felt too good to be true.

Beginning to feel nervous, Michaela blushed a bit.

"Sully!" she said anxiously, a smile coming to her face, loving how eager he was to be with her. His enthusiasm made her feel even more ready to do this. Soon, she would be a woman in every sense of the word, and she would know what it was like to truly feel pleasure inside and outside.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, nibbling at her earlobe. 

"It isn't even dark yet," she replied. Sully chuckled to himself, knowing that Michaela was nervous. He gently pulled away and looked into her eyes. An idea came to him. He slowly walked over to pull on a window shade.

"But it's getting darker," he stated. Michaela felt her heart starting to pound harder. She smiled as he pulled down another shade. "And darker." Another shade came down. "And darker." The dimmer the room became, the harder Michaela's heart pounded. Her eyes locked with his, and she saw just how much he wanted her. She'd seen that look before when she discovered his wedding surprise. The afternoon at the homestead just before Washita had been very exciting, but almost too exciting. She remembered feeling him against her thigh and knowing that they needed to stop before they went too far. But now, there was no stopping either one of them from doing what they so very much wanted to do.

But she was still worried. She wanted to please him too, but she had never been with a man. Sully had once told her that most of what a person needed to know was learned by doing. Perhaps it would be true after all.

Sully gave her a knowing smile and walked back toward the bed. Michaela felt her skin tingling, and her center was already pounding from anticipation.

He bent down and tilted her face up gently with his fingers to kiss her with a soft passion. The nervousness began to wear away, and feeling bold, Michaela got an idea of her own.

As she craned her neck back to let him kiss her fully, she felt him pull away yet again to pull another shade down.

"And darker." She breathed deeply, feeling his eyes on her. He kissed her again, and began to explore her neck. He sat down beside her on the bed and began to kiss her back. She stood, though, and walked to the last window. She pulled it down, turning to him. Seeing the passion in his eyes, she grinned.

"And darker." The romantic lighting in the cabin of the train now was perfect, and as Michaela sat down next to her husband on the bed, she caressed the side of his face and leaned over to kiss him lovingly. As his tongue began to explore her mouth eagerly, they lay down on the bed. Sully slowly rolled her onto her back and kissed her, loving her lips with his own; her tongue with his. "Sully," she moaned as his lips moved to her collarbone and chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the tops of her breasts, which so very discretely peaked out at the top of her dress.

"You're so beautiful." Michaela reacted with a joyful smile.

Sully pulled her back up into a sitting position, and his hands moved down her shoulders and arms. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly. Her eyes brimmed with tears at how gentle he was with her. He was definitely keeping true to the promise he'd made to her. They were taking it ever so easy.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," she promised.

"I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I trust you." Sully smiled, seeing all of the love in her eyes, and it was for him. Michaela slowly moved her hands up his wedding shirt, and he gently removed the delicate garment. He rested back on the bed, and Michaela crawled over him, kissing his chest, running a thumb across his nipple briefly. He sucked in a sharp breath as her knee brushed over the arousal in his pants. Sully sat up a little and brought Michaela's feet into his lap. He unlaced the boots and put them aside. His hands moved to remove her stockings, and as his fingers trailed up and down her bare legs, she felt her breathing begin to quicken. Sully stood to remove the rest of his clothing, and Michaela watched him with a blush upon her cheeks. Her eyes locked with his, and he soon stood naked before her. 

She couldn't help but stare at the size of him, blushing and growing nervous again. Sully reached out to touch her, and the warmth of his touch reassured her that all would be fine. She lay back on the bed, and his naked body crawled over hers. He tenderly removed the beautiful gown from her body, but he was still left with a barrier to her perfect flesh. His hands removed her underpants quickly, and as her body writhed underneath his, she sat up a bit to let him work at untying her corset.

Feeling herself growing wet at the thought of what Sully was about to do to her, Michaela bit her bottom lip and tried to think of other things as his arousal pressed against her thigh. She leaned forward to kiss his strong, broad shoulders, and his hands had no luck with the corset. 

Michaela collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, needing Sully now.

"Sully, please touch me," she whimpered softly, embarrassed by her own boldness. Sully found it quite charming, however, and he kissed her lips as his hand moved up her thigh and parted her folds. He felt her dampness, and it aroused him even more. She moaned as he let a finger slip inside of her. Her hips bucked off of the bed for a moment before Sully slipped in another.

Waves of pleasure rippled through Michaela as she felt her first orgasm. Her body was trembling just from his touch, and he knew he needed to give her more pleasure before they joined for the first time. 

"Relax," he whispered as she rested her head upon a pillow on the bed. Sully moved between her legs and caressed her with his hand. She moaned as his thumb moved to massage her throbbing bud.

"Sully!" she moaned loudly, feeling her body aching for more of him. He smiled, and kept his eyes on hers as he bent to taste her for the first time. Her nails dug into his back as his tongue darted inside of her. Her back arched as the pleasure became overpowering. Everything went hazy for a few moments as she pounded her fists into the bed sheets. She was practically pouring with desire now, and Sully knew it was time. He moved back up her body, kissing her softly. She could taste herself on him, and she found it strangely exhilarating. 

She couldn't believe Sully was touching her in this way, but it didn't feel wrong. Everything felt wonderful and so very right. 

"Sit up," he whispered. She wasn't quite sure if she could. She felt as if her feelings for him were overpowering her senses. She felt as if her bones had completely dissolved, and that she had turned into a puddle on the bed sheets. He helped her sit, and he moved behind her to try to unfasten her corset. His mouth met the nape of her neck, and she closed her eyes, knowing everything Sully could do with his mouth now. She knew he was a good kisser, but she never knew the true pleasure he could bring to her with his tongue alone. 

"Sully," she moaned as his hand grasped her breast through the fabric of her corset.

"It's not comin' off," he growled impatiently into her ear.

"What!" 

"The corset. It ain't comin' off." She couldn't have that. She needed to feel his naked skin against hers. She needed to feel his mouth relieve the tension that was building up inside her taut nipples.

In a moment of pure torture and anticipation, she screamed out, "scissors!" His hand had moved down to touch her again, causing her sudden outburst. 

"What?" Sully wondered.

"Medical bag," she mumbled, closing her eyes at the utter intensity of the pleasure rushing through her body. Thank God Brian had remembered to put her medical bag on the train.

She pointed to the nightstand. 

"Scissors!" she repeated. "You're going to have to cut it off!"

"You want me to . . ."

"Now," she pleaded softly as she lay back on the bed, gripping the bed sheets as if she was holding on for dear life. Sully smiled a little, and pulled Michaela's bandage scissors into his hand. He started at the bottom, and cut up to the top, ripping her corset in half. He exposed her creamy white breasts and her firm, darkened nipples. His mouth moved to take a breast into his mouth and teased it before he moved on to the other one. Michaela's nails gently raked against Sully's back, and he positioned himself between her legs. As she swallowed hard and prepared to become one with her husband, Sully brought her hand to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to the center of her palm. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. Sully quickly pushed himself inside of Michaela, and her eyes widened at the new feeling. Pain overcame her for a split second as she adjusted to having Sully fully inside of her. As Sully regained his composure, he pressed soft kisses to her forehead. She was gasping for breath, and he became frightened that he'd hurt her.

"Michaela? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding softly. 

"We'll take it nice and slow," he promised. She smiled at him, trusting his words. He began to move inside of her, and she closed her eyes tightly as his lips met hers again. She focused on his tongue massaging hers, and her hand moved to stroke his outer thigh. As his pace continued slowly, she felt herself coming over the edge. She began to meet his slow, steady thrusts with her own movements, and without words, they guided one another into a faster pace. "Michaela!" he cried out as her inner walls clenched around him. She moaned his name as his hands moved to her breasts, to relieve the tension in every part of her body.

"Oh Sully!" she cried out as her muscles began to clench again, and she felt herself bursting inside. It was the single most incredible experience she had ever felt, and as his pace quickened, she only wanted more. 

The train was picking up speed, and the lantern above them rattled loudly. Michaela's moans were so loud that they couldn't be sure the train was still running, but when the train car shook violently from a bump on the tracks, they tumbled off of the bed and found themselves as a pile of limbs on the floor. Sully continued to move inside of his wife, and she wrapped her legs around him to take him in deeper. 

Sully couldn't believe how amazing she was. She had never been with a man before, yet something deep within her knew exactly what to do. She was incredible! 

"Michaela!" he called out as he spilled himself entirely inside of her. They seemed to melt into one another, and as he pulled out of her, Michaela held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He stood shakily after his first sexual encounter in years and picked his wife up. They tumbled into the bed and crawled under the covers. He never expected it to be so wonderful with her. He knew it would be great, but it was been better than he'd ever dreamed.

Michaela had thought the same. She had never heard that it could be this great! A wifely duty had sounded as if it were an obligation. She had to smile to herself. If this was to be an obligation, she would gladly oblige anytime.

After several minutes of silence, Sully stroked her back with his trembling fingers.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "I trusted you, and you never broke that trust." She pressed her passion-inflamed lips to his. "I love you."

"And I love you," he answered. He pulled her closer, feeling her heart beating next to his. This was real. They were married and had consummated that marriage in the most amazing encounter either one of them had ever had. 

The next two weeks were going to fly by, and they knew it, but as everyone said, time sure flies when you're having fun.

They spent the next several hours showing enthusiasm for one another, and once they arrived in Denver and at the hotel, they quietly asked not to be disturbed, and were completely uninterrupted for the next two weeks, happy to be able to express themselves fully to one another now. There was no going back, and both of them were so eager to go forward.

THE END


End file.
